


Sleepsong

by OhTigridia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azuma has a lot of feelings, Character Study, Drabble, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, M/M, Mild angst concerning their backstories, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTigridia/pseuds/OhTigridia
Summary: Hisoka is so different. He’ll come sleep in his bed without any sort of falsehoods, just genuine affection in his ways. The most sacred thing with Hisoka, is living without fear of the morning. He's always there, soft hair laid out across his face until Azuma wakes him with a quiet kiss at the lips. He doesn't leave upon the moment of awakening, they'll sit and share those lazy murmured kisses until they really have to get up for morning practice. It's those gentle touches that make Azuma almost look forward to morning these days.He doesn’t need to feel afraid he’ll be left alone.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved AzuHiso but there's not much on the tag, so here's my contribution for you. It's short but I hope you enjoy, I certainly plan on writing something longer for them one day.

Azuma thinks Hisoka is beautiful in sleep, no matter how many times he’s seen it. There’s a safety that mellows between them. A lull of quiet to feel safe, away from the darkness of their histories.

They lie together, the heat of the summer’s day in slow dissipation. Really, it’s too hot for snuggling, and yet, Azuma finds his arms tucked safely around Hisoka’s waist. Their breathing is slow and rhythmic together, Azuma’s hands interlocked with Hisoka’s own. He finds himself tracing the back of his hands with his thumb as he rests.

Hisoka does not stir from the touch - he’s deep in the realms of tranquil sleep. Azuma knows the tells of such, half from his old clients, but mostly from his own affections for Hisoka. He’d rather like to keep those two things separate.

There is a collection of things Azuma has learnt about his lover’s unusual sleeping habits. For one, Azuma knows sometimes Hisoka is only pretending to be asleep. He also knows that often when Hisoka _is_ asleep, he is fully aware of his surroundings. Though he can never quite know the true depths of Hisoka’s past, he understands that such behaviour is a symptom from it. An old desire to never be left at all vulnerable. His breathing is lighter then, and he’s easy enough to make responsive upon the command of marshmallows.

The Hisoka who sleeps next to him now is different. When he enters Azuma’s room, his shoulders finally drop, and eyes stop their constant scanning. When he falls asleep within Azuma’s bed, his breathing is deep. He lets Azuma snake his arms around his waist, and falls asleep to soft kisses at his neck and sides of his face.

He'd been so much more anxious when they'd first met, but slowly, Azuma had managed to coax him into a feeling of safety in his presence. Azuma knows it's true vulnerability, and a big ask of Hisoka to allow himself to be so defenseless. These days it seems so natural, this mutual display of trust. Azuma finds sweet affirmations in it.

Another thing Azuma can say is that Hisoka has helped him in more ways than he believes the man would know. 

Such genuine pleasure and acceptance from sleeping beside another had long been taken from him, so much so that he'd forgotten what it felt like to be truly _loved_.

Once, he had believed that his work had been of help to himself, as well as his clients, but that repressed feeling of loneliness would return each morning. The twinge of something slightly awkward, but the exchange was always made as the stranger would pay him for the night. Azuma would leave after a brief exchange of thanks.

At the time that was life for him. A series of nameless strangers who’d waltz in and out of his life. They’d scratch the surface of intimacy, in resting and sharing a subtle moment of weakness, but their departure was inevitable.

Hisoka is so different. He’ll come sleep in his bed without any sort of falsehoods, just genuine affection in his ways. The most sacred thing with Hisoka, is living without fear of morning. He's always there, soft hair laid out across his face until Azuma wakes him with a quiet kiss at the lips. He doesn't leave upon the moment of awakening, they'll sit and share those lazy murmured kisses until they really have to get up for morning practice. It's those gentle touches that make Azuma look forward to morning these days.

He doesn’t need to feel afraid he’ll be left alone.

These are just lazy evenings, orange sunset spilled across wooden flooring, and floating incense that mixes with the vanilla scent of Hisoka. 

Precious, and sweet, Azuma holds onto each second. Years that are kinder, with the softness of Hisoka.

The sleepy lump, lost within the daze of pleasant dreams. He feels all the love pour deep within his chest, and plants a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“Thank you, my love.” He whispers, his words heard by only the night. He buries his head into Hisoka’s neck, and shuts his eyes - no longer so afraid of the inevitability of morning.


End file.
